


colors of the sky

by ilovemygaydad



Category: Sanders Sides, Thomas Sanders
Genre: Other, Undertale!AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-05-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:08:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24151822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilovemygaydad/pseuds/ilovemygaydad
Summary: summary: the barrier has fallen, and monsters are finally able to go to the surface. young ones, however, have never seenwarnings: none? i don’t think
Relationships: deceit sanders&patton sanders, janus sanders&paton sanders
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	colors of the sky

After the barrier between the humans and monsters had been broken, it took a while for everything to be sorted out so that the monsters could come to the surface. During that time, the human who had broken the barrier stayed with the monsters that they had met along the way. They had become their best friends, and they didn’t want to leave them.

But finally, after many months of diplomats going back and forth, the monsters were able to go to live with the humans. As a ceremonial tribute, the human and his closest companion were the first to go through the open barrier.

“Are you ready?” asked the human.

“ _No_ ,” the monster holding their hand replied.

So together, they stepped through the barrier. They climbed up and up and up until they finally hit the surface. They both sheltered their eyes, not used to such brightness, and stood in a grassy field. 

The monster looked up and gasped. “Patton, what’s that? Why isthe sky like that?”

“What? The sunset?”

“ _No_. You _didn’t_ say the sky was blue.”

Patton smiled softly. “Well, Janus, when the sun goes down for the night, there’s a sunset, and the sky turns a bunch of pretty colors! Isn’t it neat?”

“It’s _horrible_...”

“Yeah. It sure is, isn’t it...”


End file.
